


Firetruck

by WittyPiglet



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Firetruck (game), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: It was just a normal day, but Dally and Two-Bit want to play a game with Sodapop. So whats Firetruck?





	Firetruck

**Firetruck**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or the characters i'm using in this story.

Main Pairings: Two-Bit X Sodapop X Dallys

Characters: Sodapop Curtis, Two-Bit Mathews, Dally Winston

Background Characters: Steve Randle, Darry Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade

Summary: It was just a normal day, but Dally and Two-Bit want to play a game with Sodapop. So whats Firetruck?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sodapop smiled to himself when he walked into his house with his best friend Steve after a day working at the DX station. The whole rest of the gang was there in the living room doing various things. Darry was sitting in his chair reading the paper, Ponyboy and Johnny were talking about a new movie they went see (something with Paul Newman, but Soda wasn't sure), Dally was sitting on one end of the couch smoking a cigarette and Two-Bit sat on the other end watching Mickey Mouse and drinking a beer. Steve plopped down on the floor by Pony and Johnny, so Soda took the spot between Dally and Two-Bit. He didn't see the look they shared, but if he did he certainly wouldn't have liked it. So everything seemed to be going normal like any other day.

After a few moments, Darry got up to start dinner and Steve stole his chair. Another few moments passed and Soda felt warm breath on his ear then heard Dally's rough voice whispering in his ear making him shiver involuntarily.

"Wanna play a game Sodapop," Dally said, popping the P.

"W-What game?" Soda whispered back, inwardly cursing his stuttering. Two-Bit's voice spoke in his other ear.

"Firetruck," the wisecracker whispered and blew air into Soda's ear, making him shiver again.

"Whats th-that?" Soda tried to keep a straight face with the two greasers whispering in his ear.

"We both touch your legs and move our hands up them," Dallas started and grinned evilly.

"When you want us to stop say redlight," Two-Bit finished.

"O-okay," Soda whispered. Two-Bit and Dally placed a hand on each of Soda's knees.

No one else had even noticed the quiet conversation between the three greasers on the couch.

Slowly Two-Bit and Dally started moving their hands from Soda's knees and up his thighs, getting closer and closer to Soda's pelvic region. Said greaser's face was tomato red. No one noticed them. Finally, when both of their hands were in two inches of Soda's manhood, he nearly blushed darker and quietly said:

"Redlight." Soda nearly shouted and hung his head in embarrassment. Two-Bit and Dally smirked over Sodapop's head as the others turned to look at him before turning away again.

"Firetrucks don't stop for redlights," they said simultaneously. Then, at the exact same time, they grabbed Soda through his jeans. Soda jumped up and ran to his and Pony's room faster than Pony could have. Darry poke his head out of the kitchen and stared at the remaining greasers in the living room.

"Whats wrong with Soda?" He asked the room at large, earning three shrugs and a two evil smirks. Darry decided not to ask any more questions when Two-Bit and Dally high-fived.

Bonus

_"Hey Soda?"_

_"Yes Pony?"_

_"Why did you yell 'redlight' earlier?"_

_"Yeah Soda. Why DID you yell redlight?"_

_"We all want to know."_

_"Shut up you two."_

_"Be nice Soda."_

_"Sorry Darry."_

_"You didn't answer Pony's question?"_

_"Damn it Johnny. Why?"_

_"Wanna play 'Firetruck' again."_

_"No!"_


End file.
